Antecedents
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. A story where the prince is the damsel, women are trained assassins, and maids are treated like ladies of the court. Can nothing go right in this kingdom? -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC Story
1. Introduction

**Antecedents**

Chapter One

-Introduction-

Akito wandered around the halls of his palace, making sure to stay far away from the throne room, his father, and their guests. He hated guests, especially when it concerned meeting the woman whom he was going to marry. He stopped in front of a large window that looked out over the massive garden behind his home, staring out with a pensive forest green gaze.

He didn't want to get married.

As a prince, and the only heir to his father's throne, it was his duty to do so, of course, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He wanted to choose his own bride, someone that would suit his needs without annoying him to no end. Someone with breeding, obviously, so a princess or a lady of the court would be necessary either way. But he'd met his fair share of women that didn't seem too needy when he'd gone with his father to court, so why couldn't he be forced to marry one of them?

He knew the answer to that question already, though. By marrying King Gaara's daughter it would form an alliance between the two kingdoms, and strengthen their ties. Wars and crusades were nearly never-ending, and so to have a semblance of peace between two kingdoms was a welcome change. He'd never met the princess before, but he'd heard plenty about her, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Most royal women were needy, dependent, and ignorant, despite being taught to read and write. The last thing he wanted was a child in a woman's body to be his queen and the mother of his heir.

The king and his family had arrived earlier this morning, and the second their entrance into the palace courtyard had been announced, Akito had made sure to make himself scarce. If he couldn't be found, then he wouldn't have to meet a woman who was surely a banshee in disguise.

Though, if he looked at it objectively, it wasn't too bad of an arrangement. His father would be appeased, the kingdom would be at peace and have a strong alliance, and he would no longer have to look far for a bedmate. It wasn't unheard of for a married king to keep concubines anyways, so if he really couldn't stand his wife on a sexual level, then he would engage in such activities elsewhere. He'd just go to her in order to produce the necessary children, or at least until he had a son.

Akito sighed, watching as the gardeners spruced up the garden like they did every day. Commoners had such an easy life. They got to do whatever they wanted, marry whomever they want, and have fun. As long as you take out the fact that they have to work their entire lives, and reside in less than luxurious homes. He frowned. Now that he thought about it, the only thing appealing to him about being a commoner was having free will. As a royal he was never granted such a privilege. His father and advisors made most of his decisions growing up. Now that he was eighteen, their influence over him was significantly less, though he would prefer it if it was gone altogether.

He turned away from the window, continuing down the hall in the hopes of making it down to the stables without being caught. If he could do that, then he could take a ride on his stallion and not come back until nightfall. Perhaps he could even sneak off to take a hunting trip. Those usually lasted about three days.

Smiling slightly to himself, he didn't notice the soft sound of feet until he almost bumped into the person while rounding the corner. His eyes widened and he quickly halted, the woman doing the same. The first thing Akito registered was a pair of bright jade eyes, surprise visible in their depths, and pastel pink hair. "Pardon me miss." He said, stepping back and fully taking in her appearance. She was a slender girl, maybe a year younger than him, with smooth, almost porcelain-looking skin. Her long wavy locks fell around her, half pulled back and clipped with an expensive hair piece. Her dress was a dark emerald green and cut across her chest, forming her figure tightly, though the rest of the dress fell loosely. "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"It's alright." She said solemnly.

His brow furrowed, since he didn't recognize this woman. That only meant she was part of King Gaara's group, and he should behave in the gentlemanly manner in which he had been raised to do so when meeting important political guests. "I'm Akito, Crown Prince of Kalcona." He said, bowing slightly.

She grabbed her dress in her hand and curtsied, though her expression was not of interest as it usually would have been. "Satomi, Crown Princess of Vis Vires."

"Really?" he asked, arching a brow, intrigued. So she was King Gaara's daughter. "You don't seem very excited to be here. Most women would relish the opportunity to visit another kingdom to marry a prince." He said, crossing his arms.

"As if marriage is such a thing to be excited about when you don't get to pick your spouse." She sighed, walking past him.

Akito blinked, turning around and following her. "You mean you're not excited?" he asked, seeming shocked by the idea. "Even though you'll become queen and everyone will look up to you and adore you, and you'll never go wanting?"

"What's exciting about bossing people around and having everything if you're miserable?" she said simply, stopping and looking back at him. "I don't assume you would understand, seeing as you're a prince and will get a pretty little wife to control."

"I don't even want to get married, my father is making me." he grimaced slightly. "If I had my way I'd just take over the throne and get married whenever I felt like it, to someone I actually wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"But how would you know if anyone was true? You'd be the king and a woman would just try and get you so she could be queen." Satomi pointed out with a tiny smirk.

"You have a point." He sighed, reaching up and ruffling his ebony hair slightly, making it spike out a bit more than it usually did. "I'll just have to find someone stupid then, that's easily manipulated and not annoying. Though I doubt someone like that exists." He smirked, looking down at her. "Unless you know of anyone like that in your kingdom."

She met his gaze, no amusement whatsoever reflected back. "Are you insinuating that you will get a stupid bride from us?"

His eyes widened slightly. "No, that wasn't what I meant at all. I was merely jesting, for you see, I don't believe there's such a thing as an ignorant person that _isn't_ annoying…" he frowned. "I apologize if I have offended you, it was not my intent."

"Well you should work harder then." She said, before walking past him. "See you later pompous prince." She called, disappearing around the corner.

Akito stared after her for a moment, before shaking his head and turning around, intent on hiding in his chambers until all of this was over. Because there was one thing for certain. After meeting the princess, he definitely didn't want to marry her.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Akito nearly groaned. He was lying in bed reading a book, something he'd been content to do for the past hour or so. His bedroom door opened then and in walked one of their servants. "Your Highness, the king has requested your presence in the throne room immediately, so that you can meet your bride." The man said a bit meekly.

"Tell my father I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." Akito said in a bored tone as he turned the page.

The man swallowed. "He said that might be your answer. He also told me to tell you that if you refuse, you must grovel at King Gaara's feet and ask for forgiveness for wasting his time, and that it will be arranged for you to marry Lady Taka instead."

Akito stiffened and his gaze shot to the messenger. If there was one thing he hated more than groveling and saying that he was sorry, it was Lady Taka. She was an attractive woman, don't get him wrong, but she had a voice that simply grated on the senses. At least to him. She was also bossy and demanding, and had been obsessed with him ever since he had danced with her at a ball a few years ago. He most certainly refused to spend the rest of his life with that woman.

"Very well." The ebony haired prince said, setting his book aside and rising. He was already dressed in his formal attire from the morning, and so all that was necessary was to adjust his clothing.

He walked past the servant, leaving the man to close his bedroom door as he made his way downstairs to the throne room. When he entered, his presence was announced, though the only other people in the room were his father and a few guards. Sasuke looked over from his spot on his throne, his coal-like gaze following his son. "I see you found your other option disagreeable." The elder Uchiha said, a slight tilt to the corner of his lips.

"I did father." Akito said, walking up the steps to the throne and standing on his sire's right. "So where are they?"

"Gaara and his family will be here shortly. The women wanted to freshen up before dinner, so that your bride can give you a good impression of her when the two of you meet." He replied.

Akito snorted. "I doubt anything she does to her appearance could change my mind." He said, remembering their earlier conversation and how rude she had been to him.

"Nevertheless, you will act like the prince you are and receive them politely. They are important allies, and I will not allow our relations with Vis Vires to be harmed simply because you were acting like a brat." Sasuke told him.

"Yes father." He sighed, refraining from rolling his eyes.

Just then one of their servants walked in at the end of the room and bowed. "Their Royal Highnesses, King Gaara and Queen Sakura, and their two daughters, Princess Satomi and Princess Natsumi." He announced, just as the doors were opened to allow the royal family inside.

The king was tall and regal, dressed in black. His crimson hair was in slight disarray, but still kept. The three women with him had pink hair, all different lengths. The queen was beside the king, her emerald depths the only real difference from the two girls. She was wearing a simple pink dress, with long sleeves that scooped across her chest.

Satomi was still in her same clothing, but the other girl had short pink hair that was pulled back and held together with a gorgeous hairpiece made of silver and emeralds. Her dress was white and went around her neck, dipping low enough to reveal her perfect cleavage. There was a starburst pin below her bust, over a silky ribbon that tied in the back of the dress.

"Princesses? As in two?" Akito asked, though it went ignored as Sasuke rose from his seat to greet their guests. His gaze switched between the two pink haired women, taking in their obvious similarities, and differences. Bringing himself out of his confusion, he descended the steps after his father, wanting to keep up the appearance of being polite.

"It is good to see that your journey didn't tire you out too badly." Sasuke greeted, clasping hands with the redheaded king. "I have prepared a wonderful banquet for you and your family tonight."

"Thank you for all your hospitality Sasuke." Gaara said, nodding to him. When they released, he gestured to the short haired twin, who stepped forward and curtsied politely. "This is Natsumi."

Natsumi smiled, "It's an honor to meet you Your Highness."

Sasuke nodded to her, bowing slightly. "It's an honor for me as well. This is my son, Akito." He said, gesturing back at his son.

Akito stepped forward and bowed. "Princess." He said.

Natsumi looked to Akito, her jade depths full of nervousness. "Hello Sire." She bowed. "I look forward to our wedding day."

His eyes widened slightly. "I'm marrying you?" he asked, his deep gaze moving to Satomi. "I was under the impression it was Princess Satomi I was to wed."

Sasuke gave his son a confused look. "The two of you have met before?"

"Briefly." The other princess rolled her eyes. "You are to marry my younger sister. I've already been promised to the Prince of Farrion."

"Ah." Akito nodded. Perhaps these prospects weren't so bad. She was very beautiful, after all. And she didn't seem as hard as her sister. "My apologies for the confusion then." He said, bowing to Natsumi and her family once more.

Natsumi smiled, but it was short-lived because her sister chuckled. "As if I would be interested in an arrogant prince like you anyways." she said, before turning around and heading off.

He arched a brow, watching her leave before looking back at the redheaded king. "Your eldest daughter is very…interesting, Your Majesty."

"Yes, well she shouldn't concern you too much." Gaara nodded, noticing his youngest's somewhat annoyed expression.

"Well, why don't we adjourn to the dining hall for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled slightly. "A wonderful idea." She agreed.

Sasuke turned and began to lead everyone from the room. Sakura took Gaara's arm, and to follow protocol, Akito offered his out to Natsumi. She took it, and they made up the end of the group. He looked down at her, glancing down her dress before returning his gaze to her face. He might as well try and get to know her a bit. She might prove to be as interesting as her older sister. "So you're looking forward to our marriage?"

"Well why shouldn't I?" she wondered, looking up at him. "We're going to be married so we should make the best of it. Plus you're attractive, and I will be a queen. So what more is there to want?"

"I suppose you have a point." He sighed, returning his gaze forward. So she was just like everybody else. Typical.

Natsumi nodded and faced forward, taking a deep breath as she frowned and looked down. They entered the dining room then and took their seats, their first course being served to them shortly after. "You have a very lovely palace Sasuke." Sakura smiled at the ebony haired king as she readied her napkin in her lap.

"Thank you Sakura. It was built by my grandparents." He said.

Gaara nodded. "It is nice. A bit dark…but still nice. I hope you will like it here Natsumi." He said, looking to his daughter, a silent message between the two.

"I'm sure I will love it." Natsumi said politely, placing her napkin in her lap.

"Is there anything you don't like?" Akito asked.

There was a silence at first, but Gaara cleared his throat to get his daughter's attention, since it was focused down on her tightened fists. "Nope." She said, looking over at him. "I love everything."

The doors opened to the room then and Satomi walked in, obviously not caring that she had interrupted dinner and so rudely arrived late. "This palace sucks. It's so depressing." She said, sitting beside her mother.

"Satomi." Sakura reprimanded, giving her eldest daughter a look.

"I'm only saying the truth mother." She huffed. "It needs more windows. I don't know how Natty will survive here."

"She said she's going to love it here." Akito said in a bored tone.

The elder twin looked to her sister, before staring at Akito. "Did she now? Well then…I wish you the best. She sure will be a handful."

Gaara laughed somewhat awkwardly, and waved off the matter. "Not that much of a handful, I assure you."

"Really? She never gives you trouble?" Sasuke wondered, seeming pleasantly surprised. "Impressive."

"Well…" Sakura smiled. "Maybe not-"

"So, Sasuke." Gaara interrupted. "Did you have any plans you wanted for the wedding?"

"Not particularly." He said. "There are a few traditions we have here for weddings, which we can go over later, and other than that I figured Akito and Natsumi can add whatever they want to it. You only get married once, after all." Sasuke nodded.

Akito nearly snorted. "Unless one of you dies. Then you have to get remarried." He shrugged, taking a bite of his dinner.

Everyone went silent as Natsumi turned her head to look at Akito. "I'm only seventeen. I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

He shrugged. "You never know. My mother died before my first birthday."

"Well I'm not weak like your mother." Natsumi actually snapped. "I could have _five_ babies and still look picture perfect!" she glared, before she went wide eyed. Gaara looked as if he were going to blow. She lowered her head in submission, swallowing. "I…I am so sorry My Lord."

"Don't apologize to him." Satomi scoffed.

"Of course she should apologize to him." Sakura said. "I am sorry for your loss." She said, nodding to both Sasuke and Akito.

Sasuke didn't seem so affected by it though. "It happened long ago."

"If you will all excuse me." Natsumi whispered, placing her napkin on the table and getting up to leave. Satomi sighed and looked at the prince.

"Now look what you did." The elder princess shook her head.

"I didn't do anything." Akito said.

Satomi gave him a somewhat threatening look. "If you plan on being a good husband you should always cater to your wife's needs. Are you really that heartless?"

Gaara hit his forehead with his hand and shook head. "I am so grateful you behaved when you were introduced to Prince Kyo."

"Well I don't want to marry Natsumi." Akito crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. "I would rather marry Satomi." He announced, causing everyone to freeze and look at him in shock.

"…what?" Sasuke asked, thinking he might not have heard his son correctly.

"I'd rather marry her." the ebony haired prince repeated, his gaze moving to Satomi. "I like her more than her sister."

Satomi even looked shocked, though before she could say anything her eyes shifted to something behind Akito. "You want to marry…my sister?"

He turned in his seat, his gaze landing on Natsumi, who had come back into the room. "Yes." He said simply.

"But…why?" she demanded, her eyes watering. "I'm just as pretty as she is. I'm just as smart, and same breeding. What makes her so special?!"

"She's interesting." Akito told her. "She can hold a conversation with me, she has an opinion, and she doesn't agree with everything I say."

Natsumi frowned, her hands forming into fists. Gaara stood and glared at his daughter. "Do not do it." he warned, before turning his icy jade glare to Akito. "You will be grateful you get even one of my daughters. Satomi is promised to another, and she is happy to be joined with him."

"Ecstatic." The elder nodded.

Akito returned his attention to the king and stood as well. "I can offer her more than the prince of Farrion." He argued. "Kalcona is not only bigger, but we have a larger army. Besides, your eldest daughter and I have similar temperaments and outlooks on life. I would much rather spend the rest of my days with someone like her."

Satomi frowned. "Why on earth would I want to spend the rest of my life with someone as miserable as you? Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract?"

"Well it doesn't matter!" Natsumi exploded. "I don't want to marry him anyways!" she yelled, before storming out of the room.

"See? It works better this way." the ebony haired prince said, gesturing after Natsumi.

Sasuke stood abruptly. "Akito, say one more word and Taka will be your wife." He growled. The younger man glared at his father, but kept his mouth closed anyways. The king looked to his equal. "I understand if this turn of events has changed your mind concerning our children's nuptials."

"Well I still want our alliance, but I will not subject my precious princess to being wed to your arrogant son if she does not want to. So I will contact Farrion about the switch." Gaara said, making Satomi go wide eyed.

"What?!"

Sasuke nodded. "Understood. I appreciate your patience with my son in this matter. Now, shall we all finish dinner?"

"I think that's a great idea. No more talk of marriages and politics tonight." Sakura said, tugging her husband back down into his seat.

He took his seat, but Satomi looked infuriated as she glared across the table at Akito. If there was one thing she could rely on, other than her refusing to be with him, it was her fiancé. Because no doubt when he heard of this, it wouldn't be a quiet matter.


	2. Injustice

**Antecedents**

Chapter Two

-Injustice-

A hooded figure rode fast and hard through the woods, a small entourage of men behind him. They were all dressed for travel, and it was clear that they had been at their journey for some time. Sharp hazel eyes took in the scenery, before landing on the kingdom he could just barely make out on the horizon. Finally, he had reached Kalcona. He kicked his horse to go faster, hearing his men speed up.

They raced through the city, not slowing until they came upon the palace gates. A couple of guards moved into their path, making them stop. "Halt!" one of the men said, holding up a hand. "Who comes calling upon our great King Sasuke?"

The leader of the group straightened and flipped back his hood, revealing shaggy, dirty blonde hair. He gave the guards an easy smile when he saw their surprise. "Y-Your Highness." They stuttered, before bowing. "Please, enter. We will announce to His Majesty that you have arrived."

"No need." The blonde said. "I will announce myself."

The knights exchanged an uneasy look, but nodded and moved to the side. "Very well Sire." The nodded.

The group moved forward then, stopping once they were at the steps leading up to the palace. Servants ran over as they all dismounted, and the blonde man handed the reins to his horse off to one of them. "Clean them up and feed them, they've ridden hard." He instructed, heading up the steps. "And help my men unload."

"Your Grace, perhaps one of us could come with you?" a knight spoke up, only to be waved off.

"You will only be dismissed anyways. My words for the kings are of a private matter." He smiled, entering the large palace, where his fate was surely to be decided.

* * *

Sasuke nodded as Gaara explained to him the details put into a wedding in Vis Varis. "I think we can incorporate all of the themes into the wedding so that both of our countries are properly represented." He said. "Have your daughters come around to the switch yet? I know Akito has been trying to spend as much time with Princess Satomi that she will allow over this past week."

"Unfortunately I think both of them are in the mindset to kill him before any of that can happen." Gaara chuckled, looking over the plans once more. "But they are proper ladies and will soon accept the idea."

The doors to the room flew open as Satomi stormed in. Today she was wearing a black dress that hung over one shoulder with Akito following after her. "I have already refused this man time and time again! He is so asinine I can hardly stand it! Kyo will not be pleased I am being harassed so."

"I am not harassing you." Akito said, stopping next to the pink haired woman when they were before their parents. "It only makes sense for us to try and get to know one another before the wedding, so that is what I'm trying to do! But you won't let me!"

"Because I _don't_ want to marry you. I'm already engaged, and you haven't even gotten the okay from Kyo, so I don't understand your haste." She snapped at the prince. "Besides," she looked him over. "You wouldn't stand having me as your wife for more than a week."

"You don't know that. I doubt Prince Kyo even cares anyways. From what I've heard of him, he's a pretty easygoing man." He argued.

Sasuke held up a hand. "Children, please, stop your bickering. While we still haven't heard back from Prince Kyo, we are going to proceed with the wedding plans. Because Akito will marry either you or your sister." He said, his gaze moving to Satomi. "So you might want to try having an open mind about this."

Just then a servant ran into the room, hastily bowing to the royals in apology. "I am sorry My Lords, My Lady, but a party just arrived at the palace, and it's none other than-"

"Kyo, Crown Prince of Farrion." Another voice said, and everyone turned to see a blonde man enter the room, dressed in traveling clothes, though it was obvious that he was wealthy. He stopped in front of the group and bowed. "Your Highnesses." He said, before smiling at Satomi and gently taking her hand. "Princess." He greeted, kissing the back of it and straightening. "You are even more radiant than the last time I was privileged enough to lay eyes on you."

Satomi actually smiled, even though it was small. "Kyo. What are you doing here?"

"What _are_ you doing here?" Gaara asked, seeming confused.

"I have come as a response to your letter, Your Excellency." Kyo said, turning his attention to Gaara, though he didn't release his hold on the princess' hand, something that Akito noticed. "While I can see your problem, I'm afraid I'm only going to make it worse. For while Princess Natsumi is a delight, Satomi was promised to me first, and she is the only one my heart will accept." He smiled over at the pink haired woman.

Akito blinked. "So you refuse to marry Natsumi?"

"That is correct." The blonde nodded, finally seeming to notice Akito. "I'm assuming you're the man who thinks he can take my love from me?" he arched a brow.

He crossed his arms. "Yes. I am Akito, Crown Prince of Kalcona."

"He's the one harassing me." Satomi clarified, looking over at Akito.

"It was not harassment. If we're going to be married we should get to know one another." Akito argued once more.

Kyo frowned slightly. "I see." His smile came back to his face then. "Well, sorry to say that your efforts are in vain. I'm not giving up a treasure such as Satomi simply because you're too arrogant to appreciate the daughter King Gaara has graciously offered you."

Akito stiffened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Kyo said, running his thumb over the back of Satomi's hand. "Satomi is mine, and you can't have her."

Gaara sighed. "Good God…"

Ignoring the redheaded king, Akito took a step towards the other prince. "You don't own her. Besides, I bet I can take better care of her than you."

The blonde scoffed. "How? I'm just as wealthy as you are, she'll still be a queen if she marries me, and, each and every day I will remind her of her beauty, and shower her in my adoration and love." He nodded decisively.

"That may be so, but I can take better care of her. I'm stronger, faster, and better looking." Akito said confidently.

For once the smile was not present on Kyo's face. "If you're so confident, then I propose we engage in a dual for the right to Satomi's hand in marriage. That way we can prove which one of us is better for her."

"Deal." The raven haired prince nodded.

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms.

Gaara went slightly wide eyed. "This is bad."

"Are you kidding me?!" they all heard from the doorway, where Natsumi had arrived. "You're fighting over her now?!" she demanded, storming up to the group. "What's wrong with me you insensitive prick?!" she demanded, glaring up at Akito.

"Well…not only was I under the impression you don't really have any opinions of your own, you're obviously overly-emotional, and prone to rude outbursts. Those aren't really good qualities for a queen, nor the mother of my future children, despite your looks." Akito shrugged.

Natsumi's jaw dropped. "You're the most insensitive person I have ever met!" she snapped, smacking him in the face before leaving. "I don't want to marry him anyways!"

Satomi blinked, before glaring at Akito. "What's wrong with you? Idiot. I'm not going to marry you, I'm marrying Kyo." She said harshly, before following her sister out.

"Well now you've gone and upset both of them." Kyo sighed. "We'll arrange the terms of the duel later, I need to go console my woman." He announced, following after the pink haired princesses.

Akito frowned. "What? I'm going to come as well." He left after the blonde.

Left alone with his friend, Sasuke sighed and looked at him. "This has quickly become more complicated than it was supposed to be."

Gaara nodded. "Maybe I shouldn't have told my sweet little angel to behave…after all I picked Natsumi for your son for a reason." He chuckled, heading out with his friend.

"Did you really? And what would that be?" Sasuke wondered.

The red headed king smirked. "My daughter could probably kick his ass."

* * *

"Can't we just leave now since there's not going to be a wedding?" Natsumi hissed, pulling back the string of a bow and shooting an arrow towards the target that was now a painting of the prince she hated. The arrow hit straight between his eyes as she drew another one and let it fly, hitting his eye directly.

"Because father is going to try and work things out so he gets both his alliances." Satomi explained from her spot on the fence.

"So what? Why would we want an alliance with this horrible place?" the younger twin growled.

"Satomi!" a voice called out. The two princesses looked over to see Kyo walking towards them, a smile on his face. He stopped next to her by the fence, leaning on it to be closer. "Hello my beautiful, radiant love." He beamed, taking her hand and kissing it like he always did. "I have come to lift your spirits."

The elder gave him an odd stare before pulling her hand from his. "It's not my spirits that need lifting."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be cheered up." She said, pulling another arrow back and hitting the painting in the other eye.

"Do not be so upset Princess." Kyo said, looking over at Natsumi. "I would be more than happy to marry you if I hadn't met Satomi first and fallen in love with her. But you're still witty, kind, headstrong, and very beautiful. Prince Akito is just a blind idiot."

The younger twin sighed. "I'm not jealous Kyo. I'm glad you're in love with my sister." She said looking back at him. "I just don't understand why everyone is fighting over _her_. Everyone always fights over me!" she huffed, pulling out another arrow and hitting the one that was already stuck in the picture Akito's forehead.

Kyo chuckled, shaking his head and looking up at Satomi. "I promise I will not allow you to marry Prince Akito." He told her, reaching up and lightly stroking her cheek. "I'm trying not to sound possessive over you…but I did see you first." He smirked slightly.

"I don't want to marry him either, so you and I are on the same page." She said, watching as her sister fired away at the painting. She glanced off and sighed. "Well…speak of the devil."

He followed her gaze and saw Akito coming towards them. He stopped next to the two, but his deep gaze was on Natsumi, and what she was shooting at. "It appears I underestimated the depths of her temper." He observed, taking in her form before looking at Satomi. "Do you know how to fire a bow as well?"

"Yeah right." Satomi scoffed. "I'm a lady."

Natsumi gasped. "Hey!"

Akito chuckled. "True. It's not entirely conventional for women to know such things."

"At least she's a good shot." Kyo shrugged.

Satomi nodded. "My mother is really good with throwing knives, and my dad didn't want us to be defenseless. She just took it farther."

"I just don't want to be like every other stupid princess." Natsumi protested, pulling out another arrow and notching it.

"So what else can you do?" Akito asked out of curiosity.

She scoffed. "Nothing you need to worry about, since you mean nothing to me." She said, dropping the arrow in the quiver and walking off.

Kyo snickered. "Harsh."

The ebony haired man just shrugged. "It would be, if I actually cared about her opinion of me."

"Well you mean nothing to me too…so you might as well stop trying." Satomi said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never give up, so you might as well stop trying to convince me to." Akito smirked.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Well I don't give up either, so you're pretty much out of luck where my princess is concerned." He said, suddenly scooping the pink haired woman off of the fence. "Go get your own." He huffed, turning and beginning to walk away with her in his arms.

Satomi stuck her tongue out over Kyo's shoulder before returning her gaze to the blonde and actually smiling. "Way to tell him prince charming." She said, trying not to giggle and ruin her strong façade.

"Well I'm right." Kyo said, smiling down at her. "We may not be married yet, but I and everything I am belong to you, and I'd like to think you have a same mindset towards me."

She smirked. "Well…we'll see if you actually deserve words like that." She said, but then sighed. "I _don't_ want to marry him Kyo. So you better win."

"Don't worry my love, I shall." He assured her, continuing on into the palace. And he meant it too. Winning Satomi's hand in marriage would be the hardest thing he ever worked for, next to earning her heart.


End file.
